1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mounting a semiconductor device wherein the semiconductor device is mounted on a circuit board by means of an adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to a method for mounting a semiconductor device wherein an electrode of the semiconductor device and that of a circuit board are pressurized and connected in a so-called face-down state where they are opposed to each other and then fixed by means of a light setting adhesive, a heating step is not needed. Consequently, the semiconductor device and circuit board are not thermally damaged. The electrodes are connected to each other with pressure. Accordingly, an electrode material is not limited to a material which can be bonded by metals, i.e., can be soldered. In addition, steps can be carried out simply and quickly.
Conventionally, there has been known a method for mounting a semiconductor device with pressure by means of a light setting adhesive wherein the light setting adhesive is applied on a connection face of the semiconductor device to a circuit board or that of the circuit board to the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device and circuit board are opposed to each other and pressurized so as to electrically conduct electrodes in corresponding positions, and then the light setting adhesive is cured in order to mount the semiconductor device (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-23623).
According to the conventional method, in the case where defects in the semiconductor device or in connection of the semiconductor device to the circuit board are found as a result of an electric test after mounting so that it is required to exchange the semiconductor device, external force is applied between the semiconductor device and the circuit board so as to break a cured matter of the light setting adhesive on the connection face, remove the semiconductor device from the circuit board and then mount another semiconductor device again. In this case, however, the cured matter of the light setting adhesive remains on an electrode of the circuit board. Consequently, the cured matter should be removed completely before mounting another semiconductor device.